Mastering the Night
by Estriel
Summary: Mika. Wealthy. Handsome. Unhappy. Why? Conventional lives are for conventional people, and Mika is not at all conventional...Updated 2 Chapters!
1. Default Chapter

"Mika, Mika, Mika..."  
  
---  
  
I hated the sound of disappointment in my mother's English tones. Always bloody disappointment. I can never do anything right. Even when I get A's at school, or merit marks, it is always the same response. 'Why didn't you do better? You have the best of everything, more than any of the other children at that school, why do you not get A*'s?'  
  
---  
  
It's true, I do have more than the others at my school. More material things- more money, more technology, more stuff, more resources. However, they have more in one respect. They have more love. Their parents care for them in a way that mine seem not to- I hurt myself, they call the butler, Adams, to deal with it, instead of hugging me and comforting me.  
  
---  
  
Not that, at the age of eighteen, I really want to be hugged and comforted. But the effort would have been nice.  
  
---  
  
"Mika, you scored 59? I thought that Eileesa helped you study for the test? Didn't you listen hard enough?"  
  
---  
  
Eileesa. Bloody Eileesa, my sister.  
  
---  
  
You'd think she was a girl genius. No- definitely not. The lovely, beautiful girl of 16, with a modeling career and possible acting options? I do not mean to be cynical or to stereotype beautiful, talented girls, but I have been doing her work and mine since I was fourteen. That and that only, is why she has pretty good results. My lovely, manipulative, selfish younger sister, who can make my life hell if she wants, has taught me a lot. Most importantly, that you can get people to do anything for you, if you ask them the right way and have enough leverage. And hell does Eileesa have enough leverage.  
  
---  
  
"Always in that bookstore, looking at those stupid old books- you have a roomful, why do you buy more? You waste our hard-earned money buying books that don't help you study! Nathan was reading one of them the other day, and he was terrified! How could you let a six year old near a horrible book like that?!"  
  
---  
  
There were three very interesting points in that little yell.  
  
---  
  
One, Nathan, my six year old brother, could read books that I at 18 found challenging, and two, he understood them enough to be scared by them, three, Nathan had been in my room again.  
  
---  
  
I tuned out for the next few minutes, thinking about how to keep Nathan out of my room which had no lock on the door (unlike Eileesa, who, as a female, my mother agreed needed her privacy). Tiring of her rant, I spoke.  
  
---  
  
"Mother, I am going out. I have my mobile phone. I will be back by seven. I have done all my work, and would like to remind you, before I leave, that the test was out of fifty, and I scored nine extra marks for background knowledge. The next highest mark below mine was 34. Bye."  
  
---  
  
It was no good waiting for her to finish, if that's what you were thinking. I am not rude at all; in fact, I am unfailingly polite to everyone. But in my mother's case, to stay would have been to bring on another fit of the vapors, which my father who was trying to work, could do without.  
  
---  
  
My father works as a French-English diplomat- hence the butlers, maid's etc. He is not a family man at heart, yet he enjoys his family's company and cares for us more than any other people. He finds it hard to be social, as he comes from a difficult background, but I understand him in that respect.  
  
---  
  
What does irritate me about him is his many false personas. Sometimes he can be as bad as mother, never good enough, never interesting enough. Sometimes he is the French charmer. Occasionally I see the real man, caring, warm, when Mother is really on the war-path (not often, but more than I would like to admit) he stands up for me.  
  
---  
  
You see, I am unconventional. I am 'odd' as some people kindly put it. More often I am called 'freak' 'weirdo' 'moron' etc. At least they do it behind my back- I am not a nerd, understand. I can bench press 150 on a good day.  
  
---  
  
Which may be why I am considered so strange- by teenage law, I should be a jock, athletic and cool. Instead I am anti-social preferring to read and work than pretend to be what I am not, cool to those I don't know, have an extreme dislike for team-sports (except football) and play the violin, piano and flute exceptionally well. And I have a slight French accent which doesn't help.  
  
---  
  
I turned the corner, into a long street with houses and garages side by side. I could hear music thumping loudly already. I speeded up, eager to see my friends suddenly. Well, actually, a particular friend. A female friend. A beautiful female friend.  
  
---  
  
Annie wore a short black skirt and long leather boots with a black and red lacy top that revealed less than it seemed to. Her long (dyed) black hair curled slightly below her bust, and her ruby red lips needed no lipstick to enhance their vibrant, aggressive colour.  
  
---  
  
I had known her for only three years, but those who knew her especially well or had known her for a long time told me it was the death of her brother that had changed her. It made her so very unwilling to be part of the beautiful, cheerleading, social, friendly crew at school when she easily could be. Fair enough, I had thought at the time, even though Nathan and Eileesa are annoying and cruel sometimes I would never wish them dead.  
  
--  
  
I opened my electric violin case, and tenderly took out my instrument and readied it, waiting to be noticed. Suddenly the music stopped, and I looked up at the band, all breathing heavily and smiling darkly. Annie, holding the mike, spoke to me.  
  
--  
  
"Ready to Rock, Mika?"  
  
---  
  
I smiled darkly back.  
  
---  
  
--  
  
"Hell yeah." 


	2. Dancing With the Old and New

Dancing With the Old and New  
  
We all played our hearts out. Band Practice was a state, not a time, when we could all change for a short time. We could be daring, new, exciting people who were understood and cared for by each other. We supported new ideas, tried new styles new notes to find new levels of music. Everyone in the Band was Good. Most of us were Excellent, and those that were merely Good were fast getting better. It was incredible, the feeling and the calm that came by playing your soul into Paradise. I think we were all disappointed when Annie called a halt early.  
  
"That was great guys, there was a real vibe there. See y'all Tuesday?"  
  
We all acknowledged her, tidying up and putting away instruments, gulping down cool drinks from the fridge we had bought. Annie stopped me as I was leaving, shrugging on a leather jacket similar to my own. I stared at her, trying not to seem as excited as I felt. My heart was racing, my pulse seemed about to jump out of my neck.  
  
"Are you going to Taves?"  
  
She knew I was- I always did. It was part of my routine. Band Practice, Bookstore, Home by Seven. Annie smiled hopefully. I nodded and smiled back hesitantly.  
  
"Sure- do you...?"  
  
Somehow I knew she wanted to go with me. I hoped she did anyway, because if she said no I was going to have to kick myself for being so embarrassing in front of a girl I more than liked. She sighed casually, appearing not to notice my eyes hungrily waiting for the right answer.  
  
/Say yes... I urged....Say yes.../  
  
"That'd be cool. I like it there."  
  
I swear. For a moment my heart stopped beating. Then it started again, Thank God. I lead the way out of her garage, and helped her close the door, striking up a conversation about band practice that night with an ease that I never knew I possessed.  
  
She responded cautiously at first, then with more enthusiasm until we were laughing as we entered Tave's; the second-hand and rare bookstore on 45th Street in Town at half past six. The musty and pregnant air in the shop immediately quieted us. It always did so, much like it's owner, a Mr Chronos, who commanded dignity and respect with the mere hint of his presence. Annie went straight to the counter, while I headed for the farthest shelves. 


	3. Come into my lair

I was looking for a book.

A particular book; the second in a trilogy. Its prequel was the novel that had terrified Nathan so, and caused me needless extra grief from ma mere. It was called '_**Shadow Stain'**_ and would help me in my pet project. I called my project 'Research Into the Paranormal' or '**RIP**' for short.

When I say paranormal, I mean specifically, the undead, with a sideline in anything that relates to my project or intrigues me. I perused the shelves, running a finger along the velvet spines. All of Mr Chronos' books were looked after; some had been placed inside velvet boxes with their titles on the covers to keep them together- some of them dated back to the early 1400's. I found it, and took it gently from its place, heading over to where Annie was murmuring to Mr Chronos. He smiled gently as he saw me, and waved me over.

"Mika, dear boy, perhaps it is you to whom Miss Annie should be talking to? Are you not extensively researching paranormal occurrences in the area?"

Annie turned to me with another of those heart-stopping smiles. For a moment, I zoned out, then realised Mr Chronos was still speaking.

"Mika. So do you think you could help Annie extend her interest?"

Oh, merde. I had missed the important bit. I'd have to find out from Annie in a minute.

"Sure. Do you have a specific interest?" I asked casually.

_Come on, _I thought_, that was such an open question. Give me a clue, huh?_ Amazingly, she did.

"Yes, Vampires around here. Their habits. That kind of thing. Thanks."

My project. That was what she wanted to read. Well- what she needed to read, anyway. This called for a bold move.

"Do you want to come over and see some of my research?"

There. It was out. It was cool, it was casual, I was ok. I was not blushing. She seemed to think it over, then, to my joy, nodded lightly.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Your house looks nice."

It was getting late, and I guess I was tired, as I was more enthusiastic than my usual laid back self would've permitted.

"Great! I mean, cool. We'd best get going then; dinner's at seven-thirty."

Mr Chronos seemed to wink conspiratorially at me as I paid and left the store, holding the door for Annie, and falling easily into place by her side, book carefully wrapped and placed in my pocket.

Annie and I talked a lot on the way to my house. It was surprising- neither of us were much into conversation. But I found her more intelligent, witty and friendly than I had ever suspected. I can only hope she thought similarly!

At the door, I took a deep breath.

"I should probably warn you about my obnoxious younger siblings, Eileesa and Nathan."

She smiled, a touch of sadness in her eyes. I kicked myself, then wondered what I'd said.

"It's ok. They'll realise how lucky they are to have such a nice big brother one day."

A strange, but nice, thing to say. I had to suppress a goofy smile, and unlocked the door.

"Mom! I have a friend I'd like you to meet!"

I called. Adams, the butler, materialised from nowhere, and greeted me laconically, but with a hint of warmth.

"Bon jour, Mika."

I could tell he was about to converse in the language we commonly spoke at home- French- but I didn't think Annie knew enough for it to be polite.

"Hello Adams. This is Annie, who'll be visiting for a while. Annie, this is Adams, our friend and butler."

He got the speaking English idea, and while I took off my coat and helped Annie off with her jacket, hanging them up myself, Adams fussed over Annie, offering her pretty much every beverage and snack in the house. Annie seemed surprised that we had a butler, but was friendly enough, and soon Adams left to get coffee and biscuits.

"Shall we go upstairs? I don't think ma mere, pardon, my mother and everyone are about. They're probably shopping."

I hated it when I slipped into French. I only did it when I was nervous, or preoccupied, and it was such a give-away. Annie nodded not seeming to notice, and I let her proceed me up the stairs, glad she seemed to like my home so far. I was also glad I had tidied my rooms this morning.

"Second to your right, Annie."

I guess she'd been expecting my bedroom, but no, this was an adjoining room I called my den (or, if I was feeling amusing, my lair). She dropped her laid-back attitude for a moment, and I couldn't help but feel a swell of pride as she looked around.

My den was painted deep, dark blue, a warm colour, which was set off well by the furniture I had chosen with my mother's help. Sometimes it helped to have a mom that cared intensely about aesthetics.

A beautiful mahogany desk took pride of place to our left, with a laptop and speakers running quietly on top, and a large bookcase while a black leather sofa, with cushions the colour of the walls, a music stand, and a television sat silently to our right. A closed door straight ahead led through to my room, and another door, to the far left, to my bathroom. Sometimes it paid, being the eldest, although Eileesa had her own set of rooms, Nathan had to share a bathroom with her. At the age of six, he wasn't concerned about being in there too much though, so it worked out all right. Annie stepped in, looked around, and turned back to me.

"You are so lucky! This is wicked cool."

I smiled proudly, and stepped around her, towards my desk.

"Come and take a look at **RIP**, then."


	4. Pathos and Coffee

Annie and I sat at my computer, while my printer whirred busily under the desk. I couldn't print off the whole project- it was a good two thousand pages long –without pictures, so I was printing off the main section 'Local Undead Activity' which was still long, but what she seemed to be looking for. Annie watched as I navigated quickly, and soon we were sat on my sofa, leafing through sheets.

"So is **RIP** going to be published at any point?" She asked with interest, as I pulled out a pen and began writing suggestions on the top page.

"Who knows?" I laughed slightly, then looked up more seriously. "I could help more if I knew what you were looking for."

I could tell it was no mere 'spur-of-the-moment' whim, to learn about the Undead. Mr Chronos would never have told her about my research if it had been. You see, my work was not fiction. And I tried my best to be sure that nothing within it was fiction, unless stated. I had researched and found proof for every part of this project, and only when I was quoting myths, or telling a background story did I resort to the untrue. Annie seemed to tense, then, to my relief, she relaxed, although still a little paler than I would wish. At that moment, Adams tapped on the door, and set our refreshments out on a low table. We sipped coffee and nibbled for a moment, until Annie seemed to come to a decision.

"I think my brother was kidnapped by vampires."

I nearly spat out my coffee. She saw my reaction and withdrew into herself again, before I could reassure her.

"No, wait, I wasn't laughing. I swear. It's just- why would they kidnap him? I don't mean to be harsh, or cruel in any way, but they are a secretive people. Your brother must have done or known something particularly crucial to them to have been taken by them. Normally they just kill those who threaten them or the clan..."

I was intrigued, and she could see my earnestness, and so slowly told me more. She told me all she knew of Cirque du Freak, Darren, the spider, Madam Octa and Steve Leopard. The last I knew.

"Yes, I know Steve. He and I have shared notes a few times, but I stopped...He seemed to be developing a mania, which I wouldn't want to encourage. I also know the Cirque du Freak. I may have seen him there..."

I thought back, to my visit. I had gone alone, and to my surprise, been allowed inside. Mr Tall, the compere, had whispered to me as I had entered that I must 'use my knowledge wisely', and so far, I believed I had. Annie seemed to perk up at this news, and quizzed me for more, but I could only vaguely remember two young boys, only a little younger than myself, but I had begun my growth spurt, and was more easily mistaken for an adult.

Annie then told me of Darren's death. Here, I had to interrupt, to work out the truth. Was she merely in denial, or was there a thread of possibility in her story? I decided upon the latter, and returned to my database, whereupon I pulled off all the information I had on subjects relating to Steve, Spiders and Vampire assistants. Sitting with Annie once more, I began to explain.

"I believe your brother, if truly not dead, must be a Vampire's assistant. I also believe it may be possible to work out the Vampire's name. But," here I hesitated again, as I knew she wouldn't like what was coming, "your brother must have gone voluntarily. A vampire would not kidnap an assistant of Darren's age. It is against their laws."

Annie was shocked. Understandably. So I changed the subject, and continued with my explanation.

"At the moment, I am focussing on identifying vampires, and tracing their movements. For example, a certain 'Bjarn Decti' has been in Paris for the past three hundred years, and if you only join enough dots, you can see that he is originally from Germany, and has made many trips out of Paris over the years. I am trying to do this for the vampire reports and rumours in our town. But I think that here you have helped. You see, I also remember a performer with a spider, a Mr Larten Crepsley. Could this be the man whom Darren stole the spider from?"

She didn't know any more than I did, but it was a main lead, that I was determined to follow up. I was also sure that 'Larten Crepsley' was not the mans original name. Another mystery to be solved. I sighed at the thought of the sleep I would miss tonight.

"Yes, it could be. Mika, I know this is a lot to ask, but could I read all of **RIP**? I want to know as much as I can- I'm sure there are links we're missing."

Well, it was a lot to ask. I mean- it was my project, and nowhere near to completion. But I trusted her, and wanted to help her, so I nodded.

"Shall I email it to you?" I asked, and did so as she nodded, wearily, I noted.

"Annie- are you ok?" I asked softly. She didn't seem anywhere near ok to be honest. She nodded, but with such pathos that I felt protective.

"Are you sure? Because you can tell me if you're not, you know." I prodded softly. Apparently that was all that she needed, as she sniffed ever so quietly. I tried not to panic. Don't cry, I begged silently, then sighed, as she did exactly that.

"Annie, Annie, it's ok. It's ok." I comforted, putting an arm around her. As she snuggled into my chest, getting rid of all those pent up tears, I suddenly realised that this was not Eileesa. This was the girl I wanted to date.


End file.
